Firefly Season 2, Episode 4 Gun Run
by Euthorian1
Summary: I held off on posting this for the longest time because I knew that I wouldn't have the time to write a sequel (I'm a freshman in college doing varsity sports), and it really is a cliffhanger. However, the episode was more or less finished, so it seemed a shame to just not have anyone read it. To the four or five people who actually follow my fiction, I sincerely apologize that thi


**Firefly Season 2, Episode 4: Gun Run**

_Serenity__ is drifting through space. Inside, Mal is quickly walking up the stairs from the infirmary, followed closely by Inara._

**Inara: **Mal, the only reason you aren't going to Persephone is because I have a client!

**Mal: **(Chuckles) I already told you, we're on route to Saint Albans. We can afford to get hung up on the centrals right now.

**Inara: **The reason I came onto this ship was so that I could expand my client base, not eliminate it! I'm not asking you to wait for me. Drop me off and come back when you're done with whatever it is you need to do so badly on Saint Albans.

_Mal reaches his cabin door and pushes open the ladder. _

**Mal: **Sorry Inara, I'm afraid we just can't spare the gas.

**Inara: **Do not walk away from me! We are far from finished Malcolm Reynolds!

_Ignoring Inara, Mal climbs down into his room, shutting the door above him. _

**Inara (shouting at Mal): **(Chinese expletive)

_Infuriated, Inara storms through the saloon and down into her shuttle. In the saloon, Zoe, Wash, Jayne, and Grey are sitting at the corner table playing cards._

**Grey: **Those two are quite the odd couple.

**Zoe: **They do seem to be fightin' more often than not.

**Wash: **I'll bet they have great makeup sex though. You don't get in that many fights and stay together without great makeup sex. (Wash pushes all of his coins into the center of the table) All in.

**Jayne: **I don't even know why the hell Mal even bothers. She'll just threaten to leave the ship, he'll yell a little more to put up a show, and then they'll just do what she wanted in the first place anyways. Fold.

**Grey: **Fold.

**Zoe: **Hell no. That bluff will only work so many times. The captain's gonna hold his ground on this. And speaking of bluffs… (Zoe matches Wash's bet) Check.

_Wash shows his cards. Zoe laughs and pulls in all of the coins. Jayne throws his cards down, frustrated._

**Wash: **How do you always know?

**Zoe: **Baby, I'm a seasoned combat veteran with years of experience interrogating prisoners. Also, when you're bluffing, you're left eye twitches.

**Wash (left eye twitching): **It does not!

**Zoe: **Then I must be one damn good guesser.

**Jayne:** Whaddya say we make this Inara Mal debate a little more interestin'? Twenty credits says we're goin' to Persephone.

**Zoe: **Jayne, don't I have enough of your money as it is?

**Grey: **Well, you have all of my money, so count me out.

**Wash: **Same. But this is intriguing.

**Zoe (to Jayne): **You've got yourself a bet.

_Zoe and Jayne shake hands._

**Jayne: **Easiest twenty credits I ever made.

_Cue theme song. River is sitting alone in the co-pilot seat. Through the window, the blue marble of Persephone floats in the distance. Mal peeks his head into the wheelhouse._

**River: **She isn't here.

**Mal (walking in and sitting in the pilot seat): **Sometimes that woman just grinds my gears.

**River (turning her chair to face Mal): **Why don't you just go to Persephone?

**Mal: **I'm the gorram captain of this boat! We go where I say, not where the (Chinese expletive) passengers say.

**River: **So she's just a passenger now?

_Mal gives River a look._

**Mal: **You know what I mean.

**River: **Do you know why the caged bird sings?

**Mal: **What?

**River: **It sings because it doesn't want to be in a cage. It wants to be free. If you don't let Inara be free, Serenity will become her cage.

**Mal (turning to River): **When the hell did you become a therapist?

**River: **When did you become a jealous boyfriend?

_Mal opens his mouth to reply when the wave alert goes off on the monitor. Mal turns his attention to the screen._

**Mal: **It's Badger.

_River arches an eyebrow in curiosity, and Mal clicks a button on the screen. Badgers face appears._

**Badger: '**Ello Mal. You're lookin' chipper.

**Mal: **Badger. To what do we owe this…honor? No, that's not it.

**River: **Annoyance?

**Mal (snapping his fingers): **Annoyance!

**Badger: **(Rolling eyes) I did have a job available for a few desperate cons such as yourselves, but the window of opportunity is quickly closin'.

**Mal: **What kind of job?

**Badger: **You're gonna have to come down here for details. All I'm sayin' now is the pay's good.

**Mal: **You've peaked my interest. But I really don't feel the compelling urge to bring my ship all the way down to Persephone right now.

_River gives Mal an incredulous look._

**Badger: **What do I look like, ya' ruttin' waiter? If you want the job, you'll get your mangy ass down here and take it. If not, I'll find some other delivery boys with a little more enthusiasm.

**Mal: **(Sighing) Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist Badger. We'll be down in a bit.

**Badger (dripping with sarcasm): **I quiver in anticipation.

_The monitor goes blank. Mal leans back in his chair, exhaling._

**Mal: **Damnit. I really didn't want to go to Persephone.

_Camera cuts to __Serenity__ landing in a crowded port. Mal, Zoe, Jayne and Grey walk out of the ship. Zoe looks annoyed. Inara's shuttle soars off overhead towards the city. Mal, shading his eyes with his hand, looks after it. When it is out of sight, the four wade into the throng of shouting pedestrians._

**Grey: **So who's Badger?

**Mal: **Badger is the man you see if you wanna get any less than legitimate goods from point A to B.

**Grey: **So he's black market middle management?

**Zoe: **He prefers businessman.

_They walk through the crowded airfield, making their way towards the city in the distance. On the way, a group of Alliance officers pass by. By averting their gazes, they manage to go unnoticed. Eventually, the barren airfield gives way to the gritty concrete underbelly of Persephone City. The dark ally's and shady streets are filled with cons, illegal prostitutes, and gangsters. Expensive shuttles of the upper class soar high above, seemingly part of a whole different world. This is where they find Badgers new base of operations. The group walks over to a sooty metal building nestled in a shadowy street corner. There are two large, rough looking men standing in front of the door with assault rifles. When they see Mal, they frisk him and the entire crew. Once satisfied that they aren't carrying any weapons, they step out of the way. Without a word, Mal walks into the door. Inside, there is a bustle of activity. There are cubicles erected, each of them filled with chattering office workers. There is an elevator across the room. Escorted by one of the guards at the door, the group enters the elevator and their escort clicks the 20 button on the top of the control panel. The doors close, and Oaty Bar elevator music begins to play. Everyone stands in silence for a few moments._

**Mal (sniffing): **Gorramit Jayne!

**Jayne (grinning): **Sorry.

_The elevator opens to a dirty hallway with a green tile floor and weakly flickering lights. There is a faded wooden door at the end of the hall, slightly ajar. Their footsteps reverberate around the hall as they walk to the door at the end. When they reach the end of the corridor, the escort holds up a hand for them to stop and leans into the room._

**Guard (into the room): **Mr. Badger? You're three o' clock is here.

**Badger: **Send 'em in!

_The guard nods at Mal, and they enter the large office. Badger is sitting alone at a large desk looking over some papers. He is wearing reading glasses. He looks up when he hears the door close. Badger puts down the papers and takes off the glasses before speaking._

**Badger: **Wonderful to see you Mal. I got a three thirty appointment, so lets keep this snappy, shall we?

**Mal: **This better be worth my time Badger.

**Badger (handing Mal a packing slip): **I got a client who wants some guns shipped out to the rim. Big order. They'll pay ya' on the drop.

**Mal (looking over the packing slip): **(Low whistle) Is someone tryin' to start a war?

**Badger: **You don't need to know anything about this job 'cept where to make the drop. It ain't our job to ask questions.

**Mal: **Is this everything?

**Badger: **I ain't gonna lie to you about what you're carryin'. Not too keen on havin' my throat slit.

**Mal (defensively): **Hey, we didn't kill Slaterson.

**Badger (laughing dryly): **Yeah! And I'm the bloody queen o' Londinium! Look, I ain't against a little murder here and there, but you coulda' at least let that one off with a warning.

**Mal (speaking lowly): **We didn't kill her.

**Badger (leaning back in his seat):** Yeah? Well if not you, then who?

**Mal: **Some cats paw. He died in the firefight.

**Zoe: **One of her security guards.

**Badger: **You do realize how ridiculous you sound.

**Jayne: **It's the gorram truth.

**Badger: **Well whatever happened, it's a ruttin' pain in the ass for me. Slaterson was one of my best clients.

**Mal: **You worked with her?

**Badger: **Until the bitter end.

**Mal: **Who was she working with before she died? Who gave her the drugs?

**Badger (folding his arms): **I'm afraidthat's need to know only Mal.

**Mal (leaning across the desk): **Well, we need to know.

**Badger: **You'd best calm yourself Captain Reynolds. Trust me, you don't wanna make trouble here.

**Mal:** And I'm not a guy who you wanna piss off you slimy—

_The sound of many guns cocking comes from the door of the office. Mal turns around and sees six guards pointing a variety of firearms at him and his crew._

**Badger (smiling smugly): **Emergency panic button under the desk. Best thirty credits I ever spent.

**Mal (stepping back from the desk): **Happy?

**Badger: **Overjoyed. Now if you still wanna deal, my boy's will have ya' ship loaded for bear within the hour. If not, get the hell out of my office.

_Mal looks conflicted, but after glancing at the packing slip one last time, an expression of certainty comes over him._

**Mal: **We're in business.

**Badger (smiling): **Now that's what I like to hear.

_The camera cuts to Inara's shuttle docking on one of many landing platforms connected to a massive, domed structure with a clear top. There is a lush forest within. The dome itself is connected to four towers, each connecting to the other at the top in an arc, forming a square pattern of arches high in the sky. Inara exits the shuttle, and is greeted by a man in an elegant suit. He is a handsome man of Asian descent with jet black hair, slightly graying at the temples. He offers his hand to Inara as she steps down from her shuttle._

**Inara: **Representative Bolin. It's always a pleasure.

**Bolin: **You look radiant, as always Inara.

_Inara and Representative Bolin walk arm in arm from the docking platform into the botanical gardens within the dome. Inside people in luxurious garments are softly conversing while walking through the beautiful scenery or sitting at benches near a pond. Inara and Bolin are walking on a tree shaded path._

**Bolin: **I must confess, I was afraid that you would be unable to grace us with your presence after the last time we spoke.

**Inara: **Yes, well, the situation has since changed. I will be at your disposal for the rest of the week.

**Bolin (smiling): **This is wonderful news! You shall be a rose among thorns at the summit. And we could not have asked for a more beautiful venue.

**Inara: **The Persephone Botanical Gardens are a fine example of what this planet has to offer the verse' in beauty and grace.

**Bolin (chuckling): **And we will be a fine example of what Sihnon has to offer the verse' I hope.

_While Inara and Bolin are walking down the forest path, a woman with dark purple hair and pale skin trips and falls in front of Inara, dropping a suitcase._

**Woman: **(Chinese expletive) I'm so clumsy!

**Inara (bending down to help): **Are you alright?

**Woman: **Yes, yes, I'll be fine. It's just these gorram heels. Out on the rim, we wear boots. Much easier to walk in.

**Inara (handing the woman her briefcase): **Oh, you're from the rim?

**Woman (standing and brushing herself off): **I'm the representative from Beylix, Anna Catalina.

**Bolin: **Are you sure you're alright? I can call medical.

**Anna: **No, I'm fine really. (She stops and stares at Inara) Are you that companion? The one who roams around with that swaggering captain, Malcolm Reynolds?

**Inara (slightly surprised): **I am. Have we met?

**Anna: **No, we never have. It's just, you're well known around some parts. Not many people with a future such as yours would choose to give it up for a life on the move. Especially considering the places you move to. (Anna glances at a watch on her wrist) I should really be going. There's so much to prepare for!

**Inara: **Well good luck. I'm sure you'll be splendid.

_The woman smiles and then rushes off. Inara and Bolin continue to walk._

**Bolin: **I could've told you she was from the rim at a glance. And this one is so young! Do they let just anyone participate in government out there?

**Inara: **Don't be cruel Bolin. Life is hard on the rim. They do what they can.

**Bolin: **Yes, I hear things are quite terrible. Come, you must see the rooms. Our hosts have spared no expense!

_The camera cuts to Jayne, Mal, Zoe, Wash, Grey, River, Simon, and Kaylee all standing in the cargo bay. Jayne is aiming a large, black assault rifle with futuristic sights._

**Jayne: **These fellas spared no expense! Holographic sights, vacuum sealed chamber, infrared mode. Can I keep it Mal?

**Mal: **Put the toy down Jayne. You have plenty of your own.

**Jayne: **Aw come on Mal! It's just one! They won't even miss it, I guarantee.

**Zoe (inspecting one of the handguns): **These are quality guns sir. Someone is shelling out a fortune for this kind of firepower.

**Mal: **And I plan on receivin' some of that fortune. Play time's over people. Guns away.

_The entire crew returns a variety of different firearms into an open crate lying before them. Other than handguns and machine guns, there are grenade launchers, combat shotguns, SMG's and even a few 50 caliber rifles. Jayne reluctantly puts the machine gun back into the box and starts to walk away._

**Mal: **Jayne!

_Jayne turns around and places a high tech pistol on the top of the pile, giving Mal a look of contempt before walking out of the cargo bay._

**Wash: **So, this is a pretty big order. I'm just curious, how much does our cut come out to? Like per crew member?

**Mal (smiling): **One thousand platinum per hand, Wash.

_Wash grabs onto Zoe's shoulder for support. _

**Grey: **So, is that a lot?

**Kaylee: **Is that a lot?! If we make that much platinum in four months we're doin' better than most! Simon, what should we buy!?

**Mal: **Don't count your chickens before they hatch little Kaylee. A lot could still go wrong before we make the drop.

**Simon: **Well at least we're ready for a fight.

**River: **The guns have no ammo.

**Simon: **At least we look like we're ready for a fight.

**Mal: **Alright, everyone back to whatever it is I pay you to do around here.

_River, Wash and Zoe head up to the saloon, Wash muttering to himself about the sheer amount of money that they'll be making from this job. Kaylee kisses Simon on the cheek and walks to the rear of the ship, presumably towards the engine room. Mal looks glances towards the other crates for a moment (there are nine others) before following Wash and Zoe up to the saloon. Grey turns to head to the saloon, but is stopped by Simon._

**Simon: **Greyson, we need to talk.

**Grey: **If this is about the sweaty gym socks under your bed, it wasn't me.

**Simon: **The sweaty—Is that what that smell is? I swear to god, if Jayne sneaks into my room one more time… but no, no I need to talk to you about something else. You may have noticed that my sister has taken a bit of a shine to you. Am I right?

**Grey (uncomfortably): **It's complicated.

**Simon: **Grey, River is far better off than she was three years ago when I first pulled her out of the academy, but her mind is still fragile. Emotionally, she is still a little unstable. Suffice to say she has had little to no experience with men her age, and relationships in general.

**Grey (folding arms): **Yeah?

**Simon: **What I'm trying to say is, when you pursue a relationship with her, you need to be extremely careful. River is a unique, delicate individual who doesn't need to have years of psychological recovery undone by some bonehead who isn't prepared to cope with her mental state. Understand?

**Grey: **Um, doc, I'm not trying to pull a one night stand with your little sister, or anything for that matter. I'm not exactly looking for love right now.

**Simon (incredulously): **You have zero interest in her sexually?

**Grey: **Okay, I'm leaving now.

_Grey walks up to the saloon, leaving Simon alone in the cargo bay._

**Simon (under his breath): **'Not looking for love right now'. Yeah right.

_The camera cuts to Wash sitting in the pilot chair staring off into the stars, classical music playing softly in the room. Zoe walks onto the bridge and wraps her arms around his shoulders. _

**Wash (contently): **It's a good day when a few honest crooks like us can turn a profit.

**Zoe: **Things are looking up. It's times like this where people can sit back and think about their future.

**Wash (starting to get up): **I think Mal needs me in the—

**Zoe (pushing Wash back down): **Sit. You're not running away from this.

**Wash: **No running here. More like slinking.

**Zoe: **Yes, slinking is much manlier than running.

**Wash: **It is when I do it. Watch! (He makes to get up again)

**Zoe: **I want a baby.

**Wash (turning his seat around to face Zoe): **And I do too, someday. But in case you haven't noticed, our life is a little hectic. Besides, Mal might not be too keen on you running around in gunfights when you're nine months pregnant.

**Zoe: **Mal has Jayne and River and Grey for backup now. He doesn't depend on me quite like he used to.

**Wash: **Now that's a lie. You and Mal are Yin and Yan. One can't work without the other.

**Zoe: **He doesn't control my life Wash.

**Wash: **Since when?

**Zoe: **Since I married you!

**Wash: **Besides that!

**Zoe: **I'll make this real simple for you; the next time we're having sex, it'll be because we're makin' a baby.

_Zoe turns and stalks out._

**Wash (calling after her): **Yeah, well we'll see who's gonna outlast who on this one! I went five years without sex before we were married!

_The camera cuts to Simon standing in the infirmary, taking inventory of the medications. Simon writes something on a tablet, glances at the notes, nods, and turns around. River is standing less than a foot away from him. Yelping, Simon drops the tablet._

**Simon (bending down to pick up the tablet): **River,you can't sneak up on me like that!

**River (angry): **Be careful with my sister Greyson. She's fragile, and crazy, and stupid, and she can't handle her own relationships, so I have to handle them for her.

**Simon (rising with the tablet): **I had a little talk with Greyson, it's no big deal.

**River: **You have zero interest in her sexually? Simon, what the hell?!

**Simon: **I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt. None of us really know this guy very well yet, and I see the way he looks at you. I'm concerned.

**River: **YOU don't know him very well. I do. I can't help it. So why don't you just take a few steps back and let me deal with my own problems?

_River storms out of the infirmary, leaving Simon standing flustered. The camera cuts to __Serenity__ drifting towards a yellow sun. Mal is peacefully slumbering in his bunk, hair mussed, no shirt. He groans and rolls onto his side, glancing at his wristwatch as he does. _

**Mal (grumbling to himself): **Good mornin'.

_The camera cuts to the main hallway, where Mal, now fully clothed, is pushes the ladder to his room shut. He walks into the saloon. Jayne, Grey, and Wash are sitting at the table, quietly munching on bowls of what appears to be moist dog food. Mal walks straight to the kitchen and pulls out a bowl from the cupboard and empties the remaining contents of a box of brown chips into it. He fills the bowl with water, grabs a mostly clean spoon, and sits at the table. Wash is looking particularly haggard, and is in dire need of a shave._

**Mal (to Wash): **What's with you?

**Wash: **Ah, nuthin'. Just didn't sleep too well last night.

**Mal: **Zoe keepin' you up?

**Wash: **Kind of the opposite actually. I had to sleep in a spare cabin last night.

**Jayne (through a mouthful of food): **He got couched.

**Mal (chuckling): **You got couched?

**Wash (forlornly): **I got couched.

**Mal: **Can you fly?

**Wash: **Yes?

**Mal: **Then I'm stayin' out of this.

_Zoe walks into the saloon looking happy and well rested._

**Zoe (pouring herself a cup of coffee): **Good mornin' captain.

**Mal (smiling): **You look radiant this morning Zoe.

**Zoe (sitting down next to Wash, but blatantly ignoring him): **Just had the best sleep I've had in years sir.

**Wash: **Yeah, so bachelor life is pretty nice. Been puttin' my stuff where I want it, don't need to clean up don't need to shave. It's been so relaxing not having an insane wife drive me crazy all the time. Am I right fellas?

_Grey gets up from the table, food unfinished, and walks out of the saloon. _

**Wash: **Did I say something?

**River (overhead): **Can have Mal on the bridge?

**Mal (getting up): **Well, duty calls.

_Mal walks onto the bridge. River is sitting in the copilot seat. In the distance is a turquoise marble with green landmasses. _

**River: **We're about ten thousand clicks from Zephyr. Should we send a wave?

**Mal: **Yeah, sounds good.

**River (looking at Mal): **I need the wave frequency.

**Mal: **Shit, hold on a sec.

_After a few moments of digging through his pockets, Mal produces a crumpled sheet of paper, which he hands to River. River glances at the paper and types something into computer. The screen simply goes to static._

**River: **Are you sure this is the right frequency?

**Mal (confused): **This is what Badger gave me.

_Suddenly the static cuts out, and the monitor flashes to a figure whose face is covered by an ebony samurai mask. The figure is using a voice changer._

**Figure (voice unnaturally deep): **Yes?

**Mal: **Uh, hey there. We got a delivery for a… (glancing at paper)… well I ain't got a name here, but I'm gonna take a leap of faith and assume that you're the fella who wants this pile of guns.

**Figure: **Correct. Be on Zephyr in thirty minutes to make the drop. I'm sending you the coordinates now.

**Mal: **Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen.

**Figure (flatly): **What?

**Mal: **Trust has been runnin' a mite thin between me and my clients lately. And you ain't givin' off the best vibes. We rendezvous where I say or no deal.

**Figure: **I could have your ship obliterated at a word.

**Mal (casually grabbing the overhead): **Kaylee, get us ready for a full burn. (To the figure) I know plenty of border worlds that would pay an arm and a leg for firepower like this. So long as Badger gets a cut, I don't think he'll give a (Chinese expletive) who we sell these guns to.

**Figure (growling): **Give me a moment.

_The figure walks off screen. After a few tense moments, it returns._

**Figure: **Where do you wish to rendezvous?

**Mal: **Send a single transpo ship out here. That should be more than enough to take this cargo. I get paid, you get your guns, we all leave happy. If I see even the hint of another ship, or an armed transpo, or a gorram color I don't like, we'll be out of here before you can blink. Understand?

**Figure: **No. There would be nothing to stop you from killing my men and leaving with the guns and the money.

_Mal pauses for a moment, thinking._

**Mal: **We'll meet on Aberdeen. It's far enough out of the way that no one has the home field advantage. We'll send you the exact coordinates in a spell.

**Figure (nodding): **We will be there in eight hours. Don't be late.

**Mal: **Wouldn't miss it for the 'verse.

_Mal cuts off the wave and exhales, relieved._

**River: **Are you sure that Aberdeen is the safest place to make the drop?

**Mal: **Ain't nuthin' on Aberdeen but mountains, grass, and sheep. It's chilly, but out of the way. So long as we get there first, it'll be smooth sailing. Speakin' of getting' there first…

_River takes the wheel, pivots __Serenity__ 180 degrees, and pushes the throttle forwards. Mal takes the overhead._

**Mal: **Kaylee, we could use that burn now.

_The camera cuts to __Serenity__ going full burn out into space. The shot then cuts to Inara and Bolin sitting in a crowded restaurant in one of the arches spanning above the complex. They are next to a window, with a picturesque view of the bio-dome below. Inara is wearing a dark blue houmongi silken kimono with a light blue flower pattern. Bolin is wearing a silken suit of similar shade, and a light blue silk tie around his neck. They are both quietly sipping on colorful beverages when a waiter comes bearing two plates of food._

**Waiter: **The lamb loin tagine?

**Bolin: **Right here.

_The waiter places a decadent dish in front of Bolin, a rare lamb chop surrounded by colorful grilled vegetables and covered in a thick brown sauce._

**Waiter: **And the banana lentil salad?

**Inara (smiling warmly): **Right here.

_The waiter places the dish in front of her and leaves them to their meal. _

**Inara: **The opening ceremonies were beyond imagination.

**Bolin: **I had no idea how anyone could possibly outdo last year's performance on Osiris. When the fireworks display ended with a flawless rendition of the verse', I was simply stunned.

**Inara: **It was breathtaking.

_Inara looks outside the window to appreciate the scenic view when a black security shuttle roars by. Inara looks away and takes a sip of her beverage._

**Inara: **Security is certainly tight around here.

**Bolin: **As it should be. The Summit of Allied Planets occurs only once a decade. Every world leader from every corner of the verse' is in the same place at the same time. There are still many who would like to see the Alliance brought to its knees.

**Inara: **Perhaps the Alliance could quell some of that dissent if they agreed to have one of the planets on the rim host a summit, instead of letting the wealthiest planets in the verse' alienate the very people that they should be trying to include.

**Bolin (chuckling):** I doubt that any planet on the rim would be adequately equipped to host an event of this magnitude. It wouldn't be safe.

**Inara: **One could argue that it is even less safe to provoke attacks with flamboyant displays of wealth.

**Bolin: **Inara, were you not so beautiful, I have no doubt that you would be a politician of great persuasion.

**Inara: **You flatter me representative.

**Bolin: **The opening delegations will begin tonight. Representatives from the Blue Sun and Kalidasa systems will be speaking. The borders will be tomorrow, and then the core. Afterwards, it's the closing ceremonies and we are free to go our separate ways. (Bolin reaches across the table and holds Inara's hand) Inara, I would be remiss if I did not ask you to accompany me back to Sihnon.

**Inara (smiling): **Bolin, you already know what my answer will be.

**Bolin: **I do, but if I do not ask I will always wonder.

**Inara (gently removing her hand from Bolin's): **No Bolin. We have separate paths in the verse'. Yours is with Sihnon; mine is with the stars.

**Bolin: **You make it sound so elegant up there. What's it like, skittering from rock to rock on that mudbug of a ship?

**Inara (coyly): **Do I detect a hint of jealousy?

**Bolin: **I only wish to know what could be so great as to remove one of Sihnon's finest jewels from the crown of civilization.

**Inara (to herself): **A petty thief.

_The camera cuts to the remaining shuttle landing on a moor at early dawn. There are rolling green mountains around in the distance, and other than a distant shepherd and his flock, the area is completely devoid of civilization. The door opens, and Mal, River, Zoe, Jayne, and Grey walk out. The sharp wind causes Mal's brown trench coat to flutter wildly. Grey and Jayne are each carrying large bags._

**Mal: **This is good. Nice and out of the way. We meet them here, show them we actually have the goods, and when they pay us, bring em' to the stash. Then we get out and meet up with Serenity once we leave atmo.

**Zoe: **Now all we need to do is wait.

_Jayne tosses his bag to the ground and sits._

**Mal: **Gorramit Jayne, be careful with those!

**Jayne: **Why? Not like I'm gonna be able to keep em' or nuthin'.

**Mal (exasperated): **Pick up the guns and stop whining. (Chinese expletive) Jayne, how old are you?

**Wash (from inside the shuttle): **Mal! Mal, are you there?

_Mal walks into the cabin and looks at the monitor. Wash is sitting in the pilot seat, looking panicked._

**Mal: **Talk to me Wash.

**Wash: **You need to get out of there Mal, it's a tra—

_The wave goes to static. Mal hammers on the keyboard._

**Mal: **Hello! Wash, what's goin' on!?

_Zoe comes in._

**Zoe: **Everything alright sir?

**Mal: **Get everyone inside. We need to go. Now.

_Zoe nods and rushes outside. Mal straps himself into the pilot seat and fires up the shuttle. He looks up, and sees huge black ship clearing the atmosphere in the distance, heading straight towards them. Jayne, Zoe, Grey, and River rush in behind Mal._

**Jayne (panicked): **That ain't no transpo ship!

**Mal: **Everyone grab onto something!

_Mal taxis the shuttle into the air, spinning it 180 degrees as he does. The wings extend and Mal slams the throttle down, sending the ship lurching forwards. Zoe looks down at a monitor on the control panel._

**Zoe: **They're gaining on us sir!

**Mal (furious): **This (Chinese expletive) shuttle doesn't go any faster!

**Grey: **Head towards the mountains! Maybe we can—

_He is cut off as a bolt of pure red energy lances across the side of the shuttle, slicing through the left wing. The shuttle pitches violently, throwing everyone inside to the floor as it spirals towards the ground. The camera cuts to the exterior of the ship as it plummets into the ground, skidding over the ground for a few hundred meters before stopping. From behind, the gigantic dark ship ominously approaches the twisted metal wreak of the shuttle. The camera cuts to a vast, crowded auditorium. Each row of seats has a table in front of it, with the corresponding name of the planet or moon of the representative it is intended for. There is a black, polished podium standing alone on the stage like a silent monolith with a single announcer in a black tuxedo. Inara and Bolin are threading through the sea of people towards their seats, which are located in the back of the auditorium. They sit down._

**Bolin: **Today we sit in the back, tomorrow the middle, and then the front. It just makes it easier for the representatives to climb up to the podium this way.

**Inara: **Of course.

_People finally start to settle into their seats, and the lights in the auditorium dim. A hushed quiet comes over the room and an old woman with grey hair and a worn suit climbs up to the podium._

**Bolin (whispering to Inara): **They select the representatives from each region randomly. They are notified of the order that they will be speaking in the day before.

**Announcer: **From the Beylix in the Kalidasa system, Representative Catalina!

_The old woman shuffles up to the podium and begins to speak in a grating voice._

**Inara (to Bolin): **That's not Anna Catalina.

**Bolin (confused): **Where is the young woman with the violet hair?

_Inara gets up to leave, but Bolin grabs her arm._

**Bolin (whispering sharply): **What are you doing? We must sit through the deliberations!

**Inara (pulling her arm free): **Something is very wrong here.

_Inara walks out of the theatre, leaving behind a disgruntled Bolin to sit and watch the deliberations alone. Inara passes through the doors and into an arcing hall with wide windows on both sides. It is evening, and orange light is bathing the corridor. Standing at the end of the corridor are two security guards in black suits talking to one another. Inara quickly walks towards them. When she is about halfway down the hall, one of the security guards turns to face her. He is a clone. Inara stops, an expression of horror on her face. The security guard says something into a headpiece, and both of the clones begin to sprint towards Inara. Inara opens her mouth to scream when a deafening explosion detonates behind her. The shockwave throws her to the ground. Inara struggles to rise, managing to get to one knee before the entire arch shudders. Panicked, she looks behind her to see open sky gaping above the rubble that was once the auditorium. Without warning, two pairs of hands seize her upper arms, hauling her roughly into the air. Kicking and screaming, Inara is bodily dragged towards the end of the hall by the two clones. Suddenly, the entire structure shudders, causing the clones to stagger. The sound of metal loudly protesting screeches from down the hall, and the entire Southern arch begins to collapse. Mustering her strength, Inara wrenches free and shoves the assailant on her right back towards the swiftly dipping Southern end of the arch. The arch shudders again, and the first clone goes spiraling down into the collapsing Southern tower. A fist slams into Inara's cheek from the left, sending her tumbling down the now very steep hallway. Before she falls out of the arch, she manages to latch onto a curtain hanging off of one of the broken windows. The arch, now almost vertical, begins to separate from the Southern tower. Inara, desperately clinging to the curtain, watches the second clone tumble into the ruined tower, screaming. The screaming abruptly stops when he slams into the wreckage below. Inara hangs in silence for a few tense moments. Then, the sound of more metal giving emits from the Western tower (the tower that the arch is hanging off of). The arch rips free of the Western tower and plummets into the bio dome, shattering the glass canopy. The dust settles in the ruined remains of the botanical forest, now marred by the massive arch. To be continued. Cue credits._


End file.
